


Зелёное золото

by Marveloman_MC



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29. Сайрен, таймлайн - после второго сезона. Кирен проходит через все, что проходила Эми, только у него все протекает в разы хуже. Он совсем плох. Когда становится ясно, что силами Ширли и доктора Тома не справиться и нужно обращаться в Норфолк, внезапно возникает проблема в лице сопротивляющегося Саймона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зелёное золото

**Author's Note:**

> От заявки тут полтора слова, всё переврано, поэтому я не и опубликовал это как исполнение. Ерунда и сбоку бантик, но у меня чешутся руки писать по этому фандому.

Кошмар, крутящийся в сознании, как старая пластинка в проигрывателе, отдаётся болезненным и волнительным стуком в висках. Всё тот же супермаркет, та же худенькая темнокожая девушка в форме. Вот она беспечно прокатывается на тележке перед стойками. Вот она принимает боевую позицию, завидев смертельных врагов у стеллажей и готовясь отбить их атаку. Вот она валяется на полу с проломленным черепом. Смотреть на это не хочется, но, как и в любом кошмаре, нет никакой возможности отвернуться, укрыться, сделать хоть что-то. Только смотреть прямо перед собой на выжатый из закоулков подсознания кошмар и давить в себе фантомные приступы тошноты. Когда же это…

Закончилось. Так же быстро, как и началось: Кирен приходит в себя с глубоким вдохом ныне живительного кислорода и находит, что пробуждение привычно не приносит ему никакого облегчения. Воздух переполняет лёгкие, и они становятся, словно воздушный шар, готовый лопнуть от напряжения в любой момент. Кирен кашляет, явственно ощущая две вещи: то, что Саймон находится где-то совсем близко, и то, что его откровенно мутит. Не то чтобы эти два обстоятельства были связаны между собой.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Монро протягивает бумажный пакет и платок. Нет, тот, вероятно, привык к подобному состоянию Кирена после восьми предыдущих раз, когда его пробуждение начиналось именно с этого, но куда интереснее и приятнее думать, что дело в потрясающей ментальной связи, а не в привычке. 

Кирен предпочитает не смотреть на то, что выходит из его тела, делая, как в детстве: закрывает глаза и открывает рот. Пока ещё некрозные соединения, чёрные, как смоль, но, судя по ощущениям, уже смешанные с каким-то подобием не то желудочного сока, не то чего-то ещё, но уже человеческого. Да, процесс оживления организма – вещь не слишком приятная. Бедная Эми, сколько же подобного пережила она, при этом оставаясь всё такой же излучающей оптимизм солнечной девушкой? 

Когда первая стадия мягко подходит к концу, Кирен закрывает пакет и протягивает его Саймону, после чего дрожащей рукой прислоняет платок к губам и кое-как вытирает их, не надеясь избавиться от мерзкого кислого привкуса во рту.

Саймон помогает ему принять положение полулёжа и, убрав растрёпанные пряди со лба, говорит, что сейчас вернётся, поднимаясь с края кровати и покидая комнату. Кирен, едва его оставляют в покое Монро и приступ рвоты, незаметно для себя погружается в полудрёму, чуть наклоняя голову влево и прикрывая глаза.

Впрочем, долго это не длится. Когда в нос ударяет резкий пряный запах, Кирен возвращается к реальности, слабо оглядываясь по сторонам. Саймон протягивает ему какую-то странную деревянную чашечку, от напитка в которой несёт какими-то экзотическими травами за милю.

— Считай, что это лекарство от обезвоживания. Ты теряешь много жидкости, её запасы нужно восполнять, чтобы организм восстанавливался, — поясняет Монро, настойчиво пытаясь впихнуть её в руки Кирена.

Железо – хороший проводник тепла, но он вспоминает об этом только тогда, когда обжигается, взяв чашку за самый верх, оплетённый алюминиевым кольцом, словно змеёй. Кирен инстинктивно едва не разжимает пальцы, но вовремя берёт себя в руки и перехватывает сосуд другой рукой пониже, одновременно стараясь как-то унять непрекращающуюся дрожь.

Из чашки торчит какая-то странная трубочка, сделанная, судя по всему, из того же алюминия. Уокер недоверчиво косится то на густое травяное варево внутри, то на явно ждущего дегустации Саймона. Решив, что он уже умер, и хуже всяко не будет, Кирен всё же потягивает напиток. После пары небольших глотков, он, кое-как распробовав, морщится.

— Самый крепкий чай, что я когда-либо пил. Ничего попроще для ещё наполовину мёртвого организма не нашлось? — с лёгкой улыбкой интересуется он.

Саймон усмехается, вновь присаживаясь на край кровати и поправляя сбившееся одеяло.

— Это мате, его ещё называют «зелёное золото Аргентины». Пожалуй, это одна из лучших вещей, что дала миру эта прекрасная страна, после танго и потрясающе вкусного мяса.

— Так ты был в Аргентине? — любопытствует начинающий приходить в себя Кирен, потихоньку потягивая чай через трубочку.

— Нет, но я мечтал о ней. Знаешь, я уже говорил, что похоронить действительность куда легче, чем избавиться от грёз. Это жизненный слоган любого, кто сидел хотя бы на половине периодической таблицы, — Саймон на пару секунд застывает с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом, словно опомнившись, говорит: — Пей-пей, для тебя это сейчас как лекарство. Куда полезнее, чем те, что дают в Норфолке.

«Туда я тебя даже под угрозой смерти не отпущу, хватит им подопытных мышей», — мысленно добавляет он.

Когда в чашечке не остаётся ничего, кроме странной смеси трав, Кирен отставляет её на прикроватную тумбочку, аккуратно укладываясь на бок.

— Тебе опять снились кошмары, да? — спрашивает Саймон, и ответом ему служит слабый кивок. — Будет ещё страшнее, если я прилягу с тобой?

Уокер издаёт весёлый, даже счастливый смешок и почти беззвучно выдыхает, уверенный в том, что его услышат:

— Нет.

Он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но вовремя останавливается, прикусывает язык. Слова портят то, что хочет сказать сердце. Он прекрасно об этом знает, поэтому молчит, глядя, как Саймон, не снимая свитер и джинсы, ложится рядом, укрывая их обоих одеялом.

Кирен очень надеется, что следующее его пробуждение будет сопровождено только мягкими объятиями и тёплыми лучами солнца, пробивающимися через стекло.


End file.
